dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Kamelot
Road Kamelot is the ninth disciple of the Noah Family, and her Noah name is Road. She represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Personal Info * Hobbies: She likes to be mean to Akuma such as making them to self destruct and likes to play jokes on people (especially the Earl) * Likes: Candies, the Earl and other Noah, Tyki Mikk * Dislikes: Humans (except Noah family members and Allen Walker) Personality Bar * Education - 3 * Affinity - 3 * Working ability - 5 * Mental - 4 * Flexibility - 4 * Skinship - 5 Appearance Despite Road being the oldest member of the Noah Family, she appeared to be in her early teens appearance. Her look has changed over the course of the series and the newest chapter depicts her as a quite a striking woman now who is quite mature. All of this may be due to her abilities to manipulate reality. When in her noah form she appears to be a black female, such as when she surrounds herself in a cacoon that apparently works the arc i some manor. File:Road_human.jpg|Road as a human. File:Road_noahface.jpg|Road as a Noah. Personality Road's personality and home life are surprisingly normal, despite her role as a villain. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times, usually by the Earl or Lero, and also forces Tyki to entertain her when Lero is not around. She distracts Tyki while inside the ark so he does not notice allen slipping through. She has also shown signs of extreme sadism and seems to enjoy watching the suffering of others, including stabbing Allen's left eye with her candles, killing an Akuma subordinate just to anger Allen, and nailing Miranda’s hands to a clock while writing profanity on the wall in her blood. She shows mush fondess towards Allen and her attitude changes when he's mentioned. Background Road is the first Noah introduced in the series in the Rewinding Town arc. Road is referred to as the oldest of the Noah by Skin Bolic, and the first child by David & Jasdero, suggesting she is the first Noah to awaken in the current generation. Road stated she hates humans early in the series, but grows an attachment to Allen Walker to the point where she kisses him upon meeting him in Noah's Ark arc. Synopsis Rewinding Town arc We first see Road being given a mission from the Millennium Earl to find a piece of innocence as she takes Lero with her. Unknown to Road or the Earl the exorcists Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are already there investigating the strange events happening there. Road enters the place that the exorcists are at and immediately notices the two Exorcists at the restaurant in town. Road sends three Akuma already in the area to fight them while she watches from afar. She recalls them later for a mission later. Road later confronts the Exorcists and their friend Miranda Lotto. She quickly incapacitates the trio and drags them into her pocket dimension. Road taunts Allen, horrified at the prospect that humans are siding with the Earl. She embraces Allen to prove that she is a human and Allen's Innocence instinctively reaches out to attack her. When Allen holds his Innocence back, she takes Allen's innocence and stabs herself with it. She comes out burned all the way to her skull but perfectly fine as she heals what was a fatal wound in a second. She summons her weapons to stab Allen, hitting him in his Pentacle Eye and blinding him. She proceeds to attack Miranda, and is unsurprised when Allen takes the blow for her. Miranda's innocence activates and heals both exorcists. Road orders the Akuma to attack but one is destroyed by Allen and Lenalee attacking together. Road orders the second to self-destruct while she retreats. When the Akuma self-destructs, a furious Allen quickly destroys the third and threatens to shoot her with his Cross Paling. Road is unworried, knowing that Allen would never harm a fellow human. Road returns to the Earl but not before Allen misses her dimensional door by mere moments. Road promises the next time they meet the exorcists will not be so lucky. Road returns to the Earl briefing him on what happened. He is not worried as there is always more innocence to find and the heart is still out there. The earl orders Road to hunt down more innocence and report back later. Edo arc Road is next seen in the Anime exclusive episode where she easily defeats exorcist General Kevin Yeegar in combat. Road takes the Innocence straight to the Earl where he destroys it. In the manga the general was found tied in a crucifix position on a tree with his soldiers dead at the bottom of the tree. Noah's Ark arc Road was later seen awakening part of Noah's Ark with a strange power exclusive to her. She then waits for Allen with Tyki in the final room of the Ark. When he walks into the dinning hall, and when the fighting begins, Road traps Lenalee and Chaoji in a box-shaped forcefield. Roads asks the Bookman Junior, Lavi, to play with her, and Lavi steps up to battle Road. She quickly traps Lavi in her pocket dimension and forces him to fight a dream world she created. When Tyki is stabbed with Allen's Sword of Exorcism, Road breaks her concentration and the dimension shatters for a short time. Road retaliates by stabbing Chaoji with her signature candles. Lavi is busy fighting fake enemies as Road shifts her focus back to the fight. Lavi believed they are fake/illusion and quickly takes them down. Road forces Lavi's Bookman heart to take over and to destroy. Lavi attacks Allen not knowing Road is manipulating him. Lavi eventually realizes that the one telling him what to do is Road. Lavi guesses the Roads real body is Dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's physical duplicated body, proving that it was a fatal blow. Lavi starts fading away in the pocket dimension but manages to pull himself back together. Lavi changes his fire seal to a stone seal and blasts Road full on. Road breaks out but can not move. Road laughs hysterically at what she has done, and says , "Allen" in a creepy manner before she falls. Road is next seen at the Earl's side at a dinner party fine but is perhaps still weak from her battle against Lavi. She is sporting longer hair. Attack on the Black Order In the latest chapter Road was seen bloody, broken, and battered talking to Tyki about the battle for Noah's ark. She is seen talking to the talent of noah about the 14th. Relationships Millennium Earl Road has the most friendly relationship with the Earl in the whole series. She often hugs and pesters him for favors, and the Earl will sometimes help her complete her homework. She seems to know the Earl best among all of the Noah. For whatever reason, the Millennium Earl does not often send Road into direct confrontations with Exorcists, despite her powerful abilities. It is also possible that it is simply unnecessary and the Earl simply needs her to act of her own accord, as Road claimed on the original Ark that half of the Earl's plan is simply her having fun. Allen Walker Road seems to like Allen very much, as well as stealing Allen's first kiss. Even her father Cyril noticed that she likes Allen. Abilities and Powers Weapon Road also seen using lero as a weapon. Road often takes Lero against its will. When in her usage, it acts as a witch's broom and an umbrella. Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, Road has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. She is seen cutting an akuma's forehead in a point in the rewinding city while she licks there blood of her fingers. Reality Warping Road most obvious power is the power of reality warping, which allows her to move freely in between dimensions. She also displayed high-speed regeneration as well as to open a small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it. Road has full control of the dimension, controlling all aspects of it, and making it do anything she wants as long as it is humanly possible. As a Noah, Road had the power to awaken part of the ark but with it's destruction and subsequent reformation with Allen's ability, she lost this power. Road has said ' I'm me, but I'm not me' and those who do not know her 'true form' can't kill her, in otherwise, even Allen's Sword of Exorcism cannot hurt or even slow her. It is suggested that she can make a form of her to go anywhere, without using her true form. This is explained in the Noah's Ark arc, during the fight. In the dream that Road created, Lavi realized Roads real body/true form is Dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's duplicated body, proving that Lavi is right to attack her from her world, the dream. Ark Navigation Road is the only known person besides the Millennium Earl, the 14th Noah (Pianist) and Allen Walker who has the power to control Noah's Ark. Road is also the only one who was capable of programming Noah's Ark in order to download and make a new ark. Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Female Category:Millenium Earl